


Cold Comfort

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Consorts - Freeform, Crown Tournament, Gen, Poetry, Sovereignty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-06-01
Updated: 1995-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth beneath my feet, uphold me,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

Earth beneath my feet, uphold me,  
Land for which we strive  
Sovereign symbols, here enfold me,  
That the land may thrive.

Where heart-whole trust holds sway  
With heart-held love encompassing  
There breath alone inspiring  
To both within the fray.

Where friendships bonds cling fast  
And true regard and grace firm bind  
A look serene and presence kind  
Sufficient to the last.

But when the heart is torn  
Twixt love and duty's hold  
No simple task but harsh and cold  
To consort stand this morn.

Earth beneath my feet, uphold me,  
Land for which we strive  
Sovereign symbols, here enfold me,  
That the land may thrive.


End file.
